Patrick Star
Well, maybe it is stupid, but it's also dumb! — Patrick Star, The Camping Episode Patrick1 Star2 (born February 263) is the deuteragonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. He is an unintelligent and pleasant pink sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend as well as one of his neighbors. Patrick is quite overweight due to his laziness as well as his enjoyment of eating ice cream, Krabby Patties, and many other kinds of junk food. He lives under a rock in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Patrick and SpongeBob like to bother Squidward. Patrick has a big sister named Sam Star. Her first mentioning is in "Something Smells" and her first appearance is in "Big Sister Sam." He has the third most appearances in the series with 266 episodes, behind Squidward with 288 appearances and SpongeBob in all of the episodes. Description and Biography Edit Patrick is portrayed as overweight, lazy, unmannerly, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. Unlike most of the other main characters, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally cannot smell (such as in "Something Smells" in which SpongeBob has bad breath). However, in the episode, "No Nose Knows", Patrick receives a nose through plastic surgery. However, when Patrick tries to get rid of every bad smell, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy deform Patrick's nose by building a giant ball of trash and sewage. In Season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin and in the shape of a couple of Ms. Beginning in Season 2, his eyebrows were slightly thicker and shaped like Zs. In several episodes, Patrick is shown to variously have a full set of teeth, a single tooth, and sometimes none at all. Patrick's intelligence is generally low, although it varies from episode to episode. In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. Other times he can appear almost brilliant, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence which confuse the other characters. In the episode "Tentacle Vision", Squidward asks Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies "It varies". In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate. Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. He is generally well intentioned but often inadvertently causes trouble both for himself and also his friends. In "Rule of Dumb", Patrick was discovered to be of royal blood and briefly reigned as King of Bikini Bottom. The true heir to the throne turned out to be Gary The Snail, who is revealed to be Patrick's cousin. Appearance Edit Patrick is a pink starfish. He usualy wears green shorts with purple flowers on him. (Just like the ones in the sky) He also in the movie wears a goofy goobers hat. Also in the movie it revealed that he wears goofy goobers underwear. In one episode patrick wears yellow pants with green stripes through them. He also wears a green shirt with yellow stripes through them. *"Go, Spongebob!" (first line) ~Help Wanted ---- *'Squidward:' "Patrick, just how dumb are you?" *'Patrick:' "It varies." ~Tentacle Vision ---- *'Sandy:' "That's crazy talk!" *'Patrick: '"That's not crazy talk, this is crazy talk! GLABLEEB-GLABLAB! GABLEEB-GABLAB! GLEHGLEHGLEH! BLELBLBLBLELBL-''" {Sandy punches his head in} "-''Sorry." *Patrick: "Two Ice Creams!" ~I Had an Accident ---- *"Who are you people?!" ~I'm With Stupid/Pre-Hibernation Week ---- *"Who cares about a stupid star?" ~New Student Starfish ---- *"Now I'm gonna starve!" ~Life of Crime ---- *"Oh, is it already time to ruin Squid's day? Hey SpongeBob, don't start without me!" ~Home Sweet Pineapple ---- *'SpongeBob:' "Plankton has to buy baby clothes?" {removes binky} Patrick: "How embarrassing!" {Both of them wearing baby clothes} ~Spy Buddies ---- *"Let's get naked!" ~Chocolate With Nuts ---- *"I'll have a...uuhhhh..." ~Krusty Krab Training Video ---- *"That's not disturbing, this is disturbing..." {turns around, makes a face with his back, and makes it look like it's talking} "Hi there SpongeBob, my name is Pat-back!" ~Survival of the Idiots ---- *"Hey, I'm missing the coconut!" ~Rock-a-Bye Bivalve ---- *"Who ya' callin' Pinhead?" ~Survival of the Idiots ---- *"I love you." ~Chocolate With Nuts ---- *"Nooooo!!!! My name's not Rick!!!" ~The Fry Cook Games ---- *"This is a hotel?" *"This is a hospital?" ~Krusty Towers ---- *'Plankton:' "Do this one because I told you to." *'Patrick:' "Because you told me toooo!!!" {racing to the challenge} ~Fry Cook Games ---- *"Heart on stick must die!!" *~Valentine's Day ---- *'Patrick: '"Oh, what do you want to be a lifeguard for? Nobody really likes those guys." {Larry is carried by a bunch of fish} "Being a lifeguard is so dumb. All they do is blow, blow, blow on their stupid whistles, rub, rub, rub that white stuff on their noses and show off their gross misshapen bodies!" {a fish walks up seeing Patrick's expanded belly} *'Fish:' "Dude, put that thing away! There are, like, children here!" ~''SpongeGuard on Duty ---- *"''Aww, I got dead! This game stinks!" ~I Had an Accident ---- *"Just like a genie!" ~Christmas Who? ---- *"Where woes we work? Wat the Wusty Wab?" ~Club SpongeBob ---- *"I wumbo, you wumbo, he/she/me wumbo; wumbo, wumbo-ing, wumbology: the study of wumbo, it's first grade, SpongeBob." ~Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV ---- *"24!" ~New Student Starfish ---- *"FINLAND!!" (Frankendoodle) *"Breakfast...Green...Finland." ~(Accidents Will Happen) ---- *"It's a giraffe!" ~Bubblestand ---- *'Sandy:' "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" *'Patrick:' "Not until four." ~I Had an Accident ---- *"Ahh! A burglar!" {Gets scared by the referee} ~The Great Snail Race ---- *'Squidward:' "Patrick! What are you doing here?" *'Patrick:' "Uhh... I dunno, I'm funny." ~Suction Cup Symphony ---- *"I'm so close to solving this crime I can almost taste it. Boy, crime fighting makes me hungry and this yellow popsicle hits the spot!" ~The Smoking Peanut ---- *"Hahahaha. Connect the dots!" {Draws lines with a pencil to connect flea bites on his belly} "I drawed a horsey!" ~Flea in her Dome ---- *"No way! 58 is the luckiest number ever!" ~Driven to Tears ---- *'Patrick:' "No need to thank us." *'Squidward: '"THANK YOU!?!?" *'Patrick:' "You're welcome!" ~That Sinking Feeling ---- *"I DEFY YOU, HEARTMAN!!!" ~Valentine's Day ---- *'SpongeBob: '"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" {Patrick thinks of picking his belly button} *'Patrick: '"No, but I think your idea better!" ~Neptune's Party ---- *"KRABBY PATTY POWER!" ~Nicktoons Battle ---- *"It's called the ugly barnacle. Once there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died. The end!" ~Something Smells ---- *"OPEN SESAME!" ~Survival of the Idiots ---- *"I THOUGHT THE CORPS WOULD STRAIGHTEN OUT MY LIFE, SIR!" ~Squilliam Returns ---- *"Well, maybe it is stupid, but it's also dumb!" ~The Camping Episode ---- *"The deliciousness has landed!" ~The Camping Episode ---- *"Tubby? GRRRRRR!!! Nobody calls me tubby!" ~No Weenies Allowed ---- *"Gary? I thought what we had was special!!" ~Dumped ---- *"NO! THIS IS PATRICK!!!" Big Pink Loser ---- *"I didn't know there be a test. I didn't study!" ~Krusty Towers ---- *"The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma." {Thinks of a carton of milk spilling on a table} ~Secret Box ---- *'Patrick:' "Oh...You just said number 11!" *'SpongeBob:' "I didn't mean... you gotta understand, Patrick, I was trying...what I meant to say was...some things just slip out. You gotta understand!" *'Patrick:' "Don't worry SpongeBob. I understand...... MR KRABS!" ~Sailor Mouth ---- *"SpongeBob, you can't expect my usual brand of stupidity. I like to mix it up, keep you on your toes." ~The Card ---- *'Patrick: "Is mayonnaise an instrument?"'' *'Squidward: '"No Patrick, mayonnaise is not an instrument. {Patrick puts up his hand again.} Horse radish is not an instrument, either." ~Band Geeks ---- *''"Will there be nachos there?"'' ~SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One ---- *''"People said the same things to me. Patrick, you'll always have your head in the clouds. But just look at me now."'' ~Neptune's Spatula ---- *''"Well that Mr. Krabs is just a big dummy. Now Spongebob, are you gonna listen to a big dummy, or are you gonna listen to me?"'' ~Hooky Skills Edit Patrick, although mentally weak, has many skills such as: *Strength: Patrick has shown to be very physically strong, in many episodes, he can lift his rock. In many video games such as Battle for Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis, his special ability is to pick up and throw heavy objects and even, his friends. But in Krusty Krushers, he can't even tear a piece of paper apart then he gets a paper cut. *Driving: Patrick has shown to be a good driver, unlike SpongeBob. *Singing: Patrick has never had a solo and is rarely shown singing, however he does it fairly well. *Drumming: In the episode Band Geeks, Patrick was the lead drummer in the band, he is also seen drumming in Squidward's House Party in the episode Tentacle Vision, and for a brief moment in The Camping Episode during the "Campfire Song Song". *Dancing: Patrick was jazz dancing with SpongeBob in the episode Squidtastic Voyage. *Disguising: In the episode That's No Lady, Patrick stays in disguise as "Patricia" for a long time. He takes off the suit, embarrassing Squidward. Squidward said he had to go to the bathroom and take a shower but the Krusty Krab doesn't had showers or is it because the Krusty Krab is a restaurant, not a resort. *Seahorse riding: In Dunces and Dragons, Patrick does not know how to ride a seahorse, however in A Life in a Day, he can do it, it is likely that he learned how to ride over time. *Survival Skills: In the episode,To Save a Squirrel, he and SpongeBob nearly eat each other to survive. *Jellyfishing: Patrick sometimes forgets how to jellyfish, however once reminded, he does it well. *Eating in one bite: In the episode Pressure, Patrick ate a Double Krabby Patty Deluxe in one bite. *Doing absolutely nothing: In the episode, Stanley S. SquarePants, Patrick showed SpongeBob and Stanley on the art of doing nothing, and in the episode The Pink Purloiner, he did nothing for 8 hours straight, while SpongeBob was spying on him. *Staring: Patrick is good at staring with SpongeBob in their Staring Contest Game in various episodes. *Karate chopping: In the episode Karate Star, Patrick is a skilled karate "genius" at chopping. However, his hand started to go out of control. *Performing anything dangerous: In the episode A Life in a Day, Patrick wanted to live like Larry by torturing himself in life-threatening skills. *Performing extreme stunts: Patrick is then sometimes an ultimate daredevil in I Had an Accident. However, he is literally doing it. *Reproducing and taking off his arm but re-growing it: In the episode Karate Star he went completely crazy and ripped his arm off. Once he explained to SpongeBob starfish re-grow their arms they were both fine with it. Then later in the episode it is shown Starfish reproduce. Occupation Edit :Main article: List of Occupations#Patrick Star Patrick has also had many jobs. However, he is not very good at any one of them. These are the ones he usually had: *Krusty Krab Worker: This is the main job Patrick usually tries. In the episodes: **Arrgh!: He was hired for 1 second until being instantly fired. **Big Pink Loser: He swept dust all the time, spilled dishes on purpose, and tried to open a jar of jam (which he successfully did). **Bummer Vacation: He was the replacement fry cook. He puts Krabby Patties on himself to make them and cleaned the toilets (or used). **That's No Lady: Patrick, disguised as a girl named Patricia, can do a very good job to stay in town, butMr. Krabs and Squidward fell in love with him. **Pat No Pay: Patrick Star must make enough money to replace his bill. He destroys the Krusty Krabwith trash. **20,000 Patties Under the Sea: He is assistant manager to SpongeBob as the restaurant mobile to bring Krusty Krab to the people He also has a job in kitchen duty. **Lights, Camera, Pants!: (PC Version) He worked his own lemonade stand for a short time. He earned 25¢. **The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: He was supposed to help SpongeBob clear Mr. Krabs' name whenKing Neptune blames (and freezes, and nearly kills) him and save Bikini Bottom. *Inventor: He invented the: **Pencil (already invented) **Light bulb (already invented) **Parallel Universe Glass (presumably already invented) (The real SpongeBob believed it to be a real invention, the Parallel Universe SpongeBob says, with a Ukrainian accent, that he thought it was a pretty good idea.) **Automatic Back Scratcher, Hair Comber, Nose Picker, Ukulele Tuner 9000 *King of Bikini Bottom. (Rule of Dumb) *Jellyfisher, Jellyfisherman Expo Convention Joiner I Was a Teenage Gary and That's No Lady Residence Edit Patrick lives under a rock, literally, on 120 Conch Street, two doors down from his best friend, right next to Squidward and 400-yards away from the Krusty Krab. His address is shown on his ID licenses, one from Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III and Driven to Tears. The home's exterior is featureless, apart from a small yellow weather vane, which is shown falling off on numerous occasions. In some episodes the rock has nothing under it, but in some you can see his house like in Patrick's Staycation, The Donut of Shame, No Nose Knows, and other episodes. Patrick is sometimes shown to sleep on the ceiling of his rock, although far more often he is shown sleeping in a traditional bed. Patrick spends much of his day sleeping under his rock. There are many inconsistencies in the depictions of his house due to the nature of the cartoon and utility treatment of backgrounds: in one episode, his house is depicted to be nothing but a bed and a chest of drawers, yet in others he appears to have a kitchen and a living room. Also, certain episodes tend to depict the surface below the rock to be completely flat, while in others there is a considerable amount of depth below it. Patrick claims to have built the house himself. In 'New Fish in town', he rents his front yard. As Nickelodeon says of Patrick's house in a commercial bumper: "What's really beneath this famous rock? The home of Patrick Star. While the outside never changes, a closer look inside reveals that Patrick's house is never set in stone. Sometimes, there's just sand. Other times, there's a small den. Occasionally, there's a large master bedroom. And there's the Multi-Room Complex featuring an eat-in kitchen, arched doorways, and a hi-def TV. Rock on!" Villainous Role Edit Life of Crime - Stealing a balloon (On free balloon day). Also accuses SpongeBob of eating his chocolate bar even though he ate his earlier. Best Day Ever- Steals SpongeBob's new net. Dumped- Definitely one of his most villainous roles yet. He bluntly keeps Gary away from SpongeBob even though SpongeBob is trying hard to get Gary back. Rule of Dumb- Becomes king, and abuses his power (up until Squidward spoke out against him). Driven to Tears- Fighting with SpongeBob, but he and SpongeBob (who smiles literally) got arrested. Yours, Mine and Mine- He and SpongeBob battles over a licensed KK toy, but he ate it then Mr. Krabs gave two to them. Sand Castles in the Sand- He and SpongeBob fight in Goo Lagoon. Family Members / Relatives Edit :Main article: Patrick and Gary's family Herb Star Edit *Patrick's father and Margie's husband. He is the son of Billy Bob Star and Maw Titter. He made his debut in the episode, "I'm with Stupid", when he and 'Margie '''went to visit Patrick for Starfish Day. It was then revealed on a family tree in the episode, "Rule of Dumb" that his name is Herb. Herb, like his wife, is quite overweight. He has a large walrus mustache and he also is pink, just like the rest of the Star family. His pants are the same as Patrick's but his top has a slightly lighter color of purple with green stars. Herb is voiced by Thomas F. Wilson. Margie Star Edit *Patrick's mother who is voiced by Lori Alan. Gary the Snail Edit : :''Main article: Gary the Snail *'''Gary "the Snail" Wilson, Jr. (better known as just Gary) is Sluggo's son and Patrick's cousin and Herb and Margie's nephew. He was also Patrick's pet for a short while. Other family members Edit *'Sam Star '- Patrick's older long-lost sister who appeared in Big Sister Sam. Patrick said he didn't have a sister in Something Smells, but this may have been because he forgot about her. *'Sluggo the Leech' - Gary's father and Patrick's uncle and Herb Star's brother, he was seen in Rule of Dumb. *'Billy Bob Star' - Sluggo and Herb's father. His wife is Maw Titter. He is Patrick and Gary's grandfather. *'Maw Titter' - Sluggo and Herb's mother. Her husband is Billy Bob. She is Patrick and Gary's grandmother. *'Shriek'- Maw Titter's father and Princess Tulsa's husband. He is the great-grandfather of Patrick and Gary. *'Princess Tulsa' - Maw Titter's mother and Yorick's wife. She is the great-grandmother of Patrick and Gary. *'Prince Callows' - Princess Tulsa's brother, a son of Amoeba and Mildew. He is Patrick and Gary's great-granduncle. *'Prince Dingus' - Princess Tulsa's other brother, a son of Amoeba and Mildew. He is Patrick and Gary's great-granduncle. *'Carl' - Princess Tulsa's other brother, a son of Amoeba and Mildew. He is Patrick and Gary's great-granduncle. *'King Amoeba' - Princes Tulsa's, Prince Callows', Carl's, and Prince Dingus's father and the husband of Queen Mildew. He is Patrick and Gary's great-great-grandfather. *'Queen Mildew' - Princess Tulsa's, Prince Callows', Carl's, and Prince Dingus's mother and the wife of King Amoeba. She is Patrick and Gary's great-great-grandmother. *'Ed Star' - Patrick's cousin. He only appeared in the end of the Story Reader book The Never-Ending Stay. He stayed in Bikini Bottom for 14 weeks. *'Patrick Revere' - Patrick's great-great-great-granduncle who warned Bikini Bottom about the mollusks. *'Pecos Patrick Star' - an ancestor of Patrick who lived in Dead Eye Gulch at the time of SpongeBuck, and his name is an obvious parody of the folktale, "Pecos Bill". *'The Primitive Star '- The distant primate-like ancestor of Patrick who encountered Squidward while traveling through time. *'Patar '- Patrick's prehistoric ancestor who discovered fire along with Squog, and Spongegar. *'Prehistoric Gary' - Gary's ancestor, comes before the Sluggo the Leech, seen in "Ugh" *'Cletus' - Patrick's great uncle who said the famous quote "Let not your heart walk away from you, must your mind grow legs and follow it." however he was later arrested in a freedom march and never seen again. Multiverse Edit An alternate Patrick exists in the universe seen in the shorts 'What if SpongeBob was Gone'. Without SpongeBob, he cannot jellyfish properly, implying that SpongeBob may have taught Patrick to jellyfish. Relationships Edit SpongeBob is Patrick's best friend. Squidward is usually his friend, but unlike SpongeBob, Squidward isn't Patrick's friend all of the time. He also owes a lot of money to Mr. Krabs from buying to many free krabby patties. Trivia Edit *He appears to be able to fly in "The Sponge Who Could Fly". However, he may have just been floating through the water. *His lifelong dream is to defeat the Giant Monkey Men and save the ninth dimension in "Big Pink Loser". *A running gag which was used mostly in Season 1 was when Patrick opened up his rock with him on it, he will slip off it and fall in the living room. *He calls pencils "Writing Sticks". *Patrick is a good driver, unlike SpongeBob. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120329082857/spongebob/images/3/3f/License.jpgPatrick's Driver LicenseAdded by AlyssaNadia*At SpongeBob.com, it reveals his attention span is at least .02 seconds. *It is revealed in The Bully that he went to community college. *It is revealed in Rule of Dumb that he is related to Gary. *Every time Patrick sees mermaids he falls in love with them as in Welcome To The Bikini Bottom Triangle and in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, meaning that he loves mermaids. *In Something Smells, Patrick says he doesn't have a sister. Contradictory to this, it was later revealed in "Big Sister Sam" that he does have a sister. It is most likely that Patrick forgot about her. *Like SpongeBob, Patrick wears pajamas instead of his usual underwear whenever he has a visitor or is at a sleepover (usually with SpongeBob or Squidward), possibly to make the episode more appropriate. *Patrick's stupidity can vary in different episodes. Sometimes he is shown to have small signs of intelligence (mainly in Season 1). Other times, he is almost completely stupid (examples include My Pretty Seahorse and many Season 6 episodes). His varying intelligence could possibly indicate he's autistic. *Patrick is dumber than SpongeBob, but has occasionally pointed out signs of knowledge which SpongeBob lacks. An example is in "Jellyfishing", where he suggests to SpongeBob that Squidward doesn't like them (which is true). However, SpongeBob tells him otherwise. *Patrick can be very smart or say intellectual sentences at times, but it mostly happens when he is unaware of what he just said. *Patrick sometimes has one tooth (first seen in Christmas Who?, and would later become heavily used in post-season five episodes). *When Patrick thinks, his brain releases foul smelling steam.http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100621171659/spongebob/images/5/5f/OH_YEAH.jpgAnother Patrick's driver's licenseAdded by IKnowAll *His brain seems to not function as well or as fast as a normal brain, therefore making him become very stupid. *Patrick's favorite color is Aquamarine. *Patrick has an innie bellybutton. *Patrick had no sense of smell in Something Smells, but later could smell in Rock-a-Bye Bivalve. He also wished he had a nose in No Nose Knows (and briefly in Missing Identity), though it was shown in "The Battle of Bikini Bottom" that he had the ability to grow a nose, and had a small nose hole as seen in Wet Painters. *As seen in Christmas Who? and Sing a Song of Patrick, he doesn't know how to use a pencil. *Patrick is assumed, by many, to be slightly older than SpongeBob or the same age as him. *In some episodes, Patrick has brown eyes instead of blue or they have no Iris. *Despite being in fewer episodes than Squidward, he is more known than him. *Throughout the seasons, his stomach growls whenever he's hungry. *Patrick is one of the loved Spongebob characters on YouTube, He has tons YouTube memes and many fans make tributes to him. *In The Fry Cook Games he took off SpongeBob's shoe, and lick his foot and didn't have a problem with it. *In The Battle of Bikini Bottom, he gave SpongeBob a automatic atomic dirty underwear wedgie. *Patrick calls pencils "writing sticks". *In Truth or Square it said Patrick's REAL name is Patrick Sea-star not Patrick Star. *In some episodes it says Patrick's real last name is Starfish instead of Star or Seastar. *In most episodes when something confuses Patrick, he usually says the phrase "I don't get it." *The concept of Patrick being stupid is based on the appearence of the sea star, slow and dumb, but in fact they are crafty and bright. *Patrick heavily bears characteristics of Ed from the Cartoon Network series Ed, Edd N' Eddy: **They both are dumb. **They both are incredibly strong. **They both love the filth. **They both are dangerous when angered. **They both have sisters who are strong. **They both even share some "smart" skill. Patrick can drive and Ed can spell. *Patrick was known to break the fourth wall on some occasions. **In Wet Painters, he is actually holding one of the time cards. **In Missing Identity, after laughing so much, he phrased "Sorry people" referring to the crew (or the people watching). *It is very weird Gary and him are cousins because they are very different. Starfish resemble nothing to snails. *Patrick hates spiders because when Spongebob's house was gone, he kept on having nightmares about spiders and hitting Spongebob with his rock because he thought Spongebob was a spider. Gallery 212px-Sunny Shores Salesman & Patrick.jpg Patrick in Grooming Gary-10.png Patrick & Spongebob's TV.jpg Patrick, Spongebob, & Gary.jpg Patrick-Chocolate-Pants.jpg Patrick with Cheese Frizz.png 84a SpongeBob-Patrick.jpg Patrick Thinking In The Sumbarine.png Patrick um yeh by pringlina10298-d3d8f9u.jpg Patrick Got An Idea on the Sumbarine.png Patrick Gonna Destroy The Speaker.png Patrick Destroying The Speaker.png Patrick at Two 40.png Patrick About To Destroy.png Patrick create Chilli Bubble.jpg Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg Hungry Patrick.jpg Spongebob and patrick.jpg 1024px-Picture Of Patrick, Squidward Sleeping, & Spongebob On Valentines Day.jpg 171px-Patrick Design 3.jpg 171px-Patrick Design 1.jpg 180px-Spongebob and Patrick at Rock Bottom.jpg SpongeBob and Patrick Checking What Happened To The Speaker.png Spongebob, Patrick, & The Oldest Living Bubble.jpg SpongeBob and Patrick Riding The Old Sumbarine.png SpongeBob, Patrick and the Jellyfish.png Scared Patrick and SpongeBob.png King Patrick 2.jpg Awesome-beautiful-beauty-breakfast-Favim.com-881687.gif 16-patrick sponge bob squarepants-610x458.jpg 20171016 223342.jpg Tumblr omoez5ClSI1u1wgwdo1 250.png Patrick-Star-patrick-star-spongebob-30584139-400-311.jpg I Had an Accident 20.jpg Picgifs-spongebob-squarepants-6121731.gif 250px-Patrick.jpg DetailedDevotedIrishsetter-max-1mb.gif Tumblr lydydbEjc31r8pki9o1 500.gif Spongebob-patrick-throw.gif Category:Main SpongeBob Characters Category:Characters Category:Patrick and Gary's Family Category:Former Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Starfishes Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Sons Category:Starfish Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Robber